Twisting Reborn:Change
by Kagurapink1014
Summary: Rewrite of Twisting Reborn. Summary still same as old story. Female Tsuna. Tsuna has twin sibling fic. The Naruto series take place 699Au no 700 . Sal ( Shinou type oc character from KKM) a deity will be mentioned in psssing and only oc that will appear only once.


**Rewrite of Twisting Reborn! Crossover with naruto bit and whatever crazy stuff pops up.**

**Tsuna has a sibling Hideyoshi( old fic this name is different, but no matter). Tsuna has secret (event happened, cross dresses as boy) he rather keep between his mother and the only young man shinobi who fought in 4th war however; just at the last battle with Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha vanish and returned to Tsuna. Because Sasuke has a new role to play within Tsuna circle. **

**Hideyoshi and other oc, but deity oc ( similar power to Shinou from kyou kara maou ex . Giving a missing body part ) appear throughoout story.**

**Italics - thoughts and flashbacks, emphasize**

**Warning: usual**

**Daily life arc.**

**Chapter: His return **

_Blood_.

Lots of blood. His arm -left to be exact was bleeding out. Beside him was Naruto. The blond's right arm was in a similar fashion. Of course they were severely injured; they fought to death. And, Sasuke knew now Naruto never gave up on him because he considered them friends. A friend, no _friends_ his teammates were. They were important just like...

Like her.

"Hime..."

Hime was like a warm fire. A fire he dearly missed. No, not a fire -she was his sky. Bright and innocent. Looking back, Naruto was like a brother, Sakura the kunoichi that loved him endlessly; she was important as well, someone he loved and cherished, but like Naruto she was a dear sister. And, Kakashi was the big annoying perverted brother/ uncle that didn't push just waited for them patiently. But, hime was something else.. something-

"You want to go back? I can do that."

That voice. He heard it once before when he was little. The voice of the being; called himself Sal.

"You bring me back...again."

His voice echo; his hand shadowed fragment that it was reached out; "of course," an arm appeared. No doubt an ancestoral arm belonging to Sasuke ancestor. "I'll bring you back with a new arm."

Sasuke features briefly showed surprise, however, as quickly as the expression appeared it disappeared and he nodded. With a blinding light he vanished; leaving his best friends behind.

Sal chuckled to himself and did the same to Naruto's arm before he vanished leaving Sakura to arrive at the scene only to see her blond teammate and not the raven, Sasuke.

Naruto blinked, flexing his right arm. Didnt he fight Sasuke and lose his arm? where was the raven? "Sakura-Chan.."

Her voice was dejected; heartbroken as she was. "Sasuke -kun escaped. Left before I arrived. Naruto," she looked up pleadingly; imporing, hoping his answer would sooth. "Are we not important to him?"

Naruto didn't answer right away.

_Naruto panted; his arm oozing red blood. At this rate he die just like his best friend. "I told you, teme...I bring you back."_

_Sasuke laid beside him; left arm oozing just like his own. "You did..." wheezing breath; "you did because we friends. Dope, Sakura tell her.. tell her She best little sister a guy could ask for."_

_Naruto open his mouth. That, that bastard! Didn't he see?! "Sakura-chan, teme..in love- cough.._

_"You .. team seven are my family as well.."_

_Everything went dark after that._

Naruto blinked once more; grin plastered on his face. Wide and contagious. "We important, Sakura-Chan. We the siblings he just couldnt get rid of."

Sakura digested what Naruto said as she raise up her hand, drying her tears that threaten to fall. Sasuke-kun told Naruto that-that was the only reason he never let her follow. She smiled, helped Naruto up. "Without him here, he still in our hearts."

Naruto grinned. Sakura accepted Sasuke answer. And, just like he loved the pink haired girl endlessy; he loved her enough to wish her happy. "That's the spirit, Sakura-Chan!"

The two headed back to Konoha leaving the battlefield behind.

Sasuke laid; the grass was his pillow-cushion. He sat up. A shrine on top of a hill; Namimori hill. He made it back.

Back to her..

"I'm home, Hime."

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada woke up with jolt. Fumbling out of the bed the brunet dashed to her window;clasped it open and stared outward. Wind blew gently, something told her to go to the shrine. Something- no _someone._

Her inution told her so. Go to the shrine...go... it whispered like a soothing caress. Leaping out window; adorned in her orange #27 pjs she dashed towards her destination. And, when she arrived...tall broad shoulders; high collared lightbshirt with familiar crest on back; duck flatten hair-

Tsuna sucked in a breath. That couldn't be. Her breathing completely halted as if she hit a stalemate - a wall. For person was him. Missmatched, heterochromatic eyes: one black other purple with ripple pattern greeted her, but the face. The face was indeed _his_.

Sa.."Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stared a moment. She grown, her hair defying gravity just as much, or more than his own was still that fluffy brown. Her eyes were still big brown doe eyes; her face..her face just as he remembered.

Innocent.

"It's been long time, Hime."

Yes, long time. A very long, long time. But, the eternity finally was over because- because he returned back to her.

Returned back to his sky.

Tsuna embraced him in deep bone crushing hug. Overjoyed he returned. Elated that he kept his word.

_Tsuna_ stood _behind_ _the_ _back_ _of_ _young_ _child_ _facing forward. Sasuke stood over looking the Bon-Bon Namimori festival; a being by the name Sal brought him here. The festival was littered with fire lit candle latens; many people adorned traditioonal festival kimonos smiled happily without care in the world. But, Tsuna knew better, knew that the boy was broken. He been in Namimori since the traumatizing incident. The incident he swore- presence behind him; it was Tsunayoshi. He glance to the side looking back at brunet. Tonight he would return to Konoha with Sal help. "One day I'll repay you, Hime. I'll repay by: returning to you." _

He kept his word- his promise.

"I've missed you."

As did he, Sasuke knew. He knew it the moment he was walking towards death door prior to arriving st Namimori shrine. "So, have I, Hime. So have I."

He didn't push her away, welcoming the embrace. And, neither broke apart relinquishing the moment. Unfortunately, like all sweet moments of bliss they must end. Tsuna pulled away; slightly looking apprehensive. She bit her lip.

Sasuke keenly watching her chuckle; flicked her forehead. "Go home, Hime and rest. I'll be here."

Lighting up like a Christmas tree Tsuna beamed. "I'll return, Suke-kun." It was worth seeing the elated expression. He nodded. Tsuna turned, nearly tripping on thin air as she jog away from Namimori shrine an infectious grin spreading from ear to ear threatened to split her in two.

That's what Nana saw when her cross-dressing disguised daughter entered the house. Something good happened.

"Mama, he is back."

* * *

**Feels like could havecbeen longer, but also felt better than previous story; felt better too. ****Not as rushed in my opinion. This it until next update..**

**Kagurapink**~


End file.
